


Announcement

by Peskychloe



Series: BokuAka Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: BokuAka week Day 6 - future/family(Not full length fic - image with short amount of writing below)





	

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/peskychloe/33644707741/in/dateposted-public/)

 

_Comments_

**RottenSuga** : Oh this is excellent news to wake up to! Are you adopting again?  
**Ash.Kei** : No we’ve got a surrogate this time so it’s an actual baby.  
**GlassHeart** : Wow, that’s some grown up shit, a proper baby! I bet Takeo can’t wait  
**Ash.Kei** : Yes, they’re both very excited. I’m just a bit.. terrified.  
**NekoTrash** : Dude, it can’t be any harder than looking after Bokuto  
**LittleDrummerBo** : fuck off Kuroo  
**RollingThunder** : Gyaaaaah! I’m gonna be an uncle again!  
**TanaBro** : Can we teach her ‘the air horn’?  
**LittleDrummerBo** : Of course you can! She needs to be able to prank her big brother.  
**Ash.Kei** : That’s it, I want a divorce.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a friend who announced her pregnancy in the cutest way on Instagram, so I decided to draw this for today’s prompt. The writing is meant to look like chalk on the floorboard, but it looked better on my tablet. I also couldn’t be bothered to put comments underneath, and anyway it would make the picture too long.
> 
> This is still set in the band/skateboarder AU, which is set in 2017, and Bokuto is 26. After a few years of dating, they adopt a little boy at 6 months old, who is called Takeo. If you look closely, Bokuto has written L and R in his own shoes so that Takeo doesn’t feel silly for needing it writing in his. The baby girl they’re having is via a surrogate so they’re going to have an actual baby to deal with as well as a 4 year old.
> 
> Unfortunately it means I’m now drawing them with their children and it’s causing my teeth to rot with the sweetness.


End file.
